naruto_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
How to: Create a Character
Step 1: Customizing Your Character Choose your gender Think about what Village he or she is going to be from Think of the Clan you want them to be in Choose a Name Make a Back Story Choose if you want to make them human(you can be an animal) Step 2: Choosing your Village Hidden Leaf Village:Konohagakure (木ノ葉隠れの里, Konohagakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Tree Leaves"; also known as "Village Hidden in the Leaves" or "Hidden Leaf Village") is the hidden village of the Land of Fire. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Konohagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage. There have been five official Hokage, the most recent being Naruto. On a mountain overlooking the village from the north exists the Hokage Monument which has the faces of all those who have taken the office of Hokage engraved on it. Although Konoha which would later become known as the most powerful village possessing an elite shinobi army corps,1 much like the country in which it resides, has been relatively peaceful since the end of the Third Shinobi World War, it remains one of the most powerful villages in existence, and has great military power and influence, though this has waned in the past three years following the attacks by Orochimaru and Pain. The shinobi of this village wear blue or black shirts which may or may not have swirl patterns on the shoulders, along with matching coloured pants over a green flak jacket which also has a red swirl on the back, and pockets on the chest area. They also tend to wrap bandages around their legs. This Village Specializes in fire. They start off with high attack and defence,but lower speed Village Hidden in the Mist: Kirigakure (霧隠れの里, Kirigakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Mist"), infamously known as the "Village of the Bloody Mist" (血霧の里, Chigiri no Sato), is the shinobi village located in the Land of Water. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Kirigakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Mizukage. There have been five Mizukage, the current one being Mei Terumī. An unusually high number of missing-nin seem to originate from this village and as such a unique classification of ANBU known as hunter-nin are specifically tasked with eliminating these defectors. The standard attire in this village revolves mainly around a striped material which the shinobi wear around their wrists and legs which merge into their sandals. Underneath this, they wear a full-black shirt and pants over which they wear the villages' standard grey flak jacket. Some also wear waist-guards. The shinobi from this village are very proficient with Water Release techniques and kenjutsu. Kirigakure's architecture is composed of several cylindrical buildings, with the Mizukage's office being the widest and largest. Most of the taller buildings have trees on them. Befitting its name, the village is surrounded by a thick mist, with several mountains in the background, making it difficult to find by foreigners. This Village Specializes in Water. They start off with high defence,but low attack. Villiage Hidden in the Clouds: Kumogakure (雲隠れの里, Kumogakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Clouds") is the hidden village of the Land of Lightning. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Kumogakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Raikage. Thus far there have been four Raikage, the most recent being A. The village is located in a range of tall mountains, and is literally hidden in the clouds. The Raikage works in a large blue structure built into the tallest mountain. Shinobi of this village seem to have a natural affinity for Lightning Release nature transformation. Nintaijutsu, and kenjutsu are also promoted as preferred fighting styles in this village.1 The standard attire for the shinobi from this village consists of a long, grey top which gathers just at the waist to give a sash-like appearance, with a matching coloured bottom. Over this they wear white, one-strapped flak jackets and arm as well as shin-guards. This Village Specializes in lightning and air. THey start off with high speed and atttack,but low defence. Village Hidden in the Rain: Amegakure (雨隠れの里, Amegakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Rain") is a small, yet highly industrialised hidden village located in an unnamed country. Its architecture is composed of several metallic skyscrapers with rowed ducts connected to them and many power lines surrounding. A number of smaller villages also surround Amegakure. As its name suggests, it rains almost constantly due to a storm above the village. There are many ninja from this village who are skilled genjutsu users. It is a hidden village that one by one raises the ability of its shinobi, in turn working out original techniques. They also developed assassination techniques, getting numerous requests from foreign countries because of this. Village Hidden in the Sound:Otogakure (音隠れの里, Otogakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Sound") was the personal hidden village of Orochimaru, which was founded for the express purpose of collecting ninja for his experiments and his quest to learn all techniques. Initially, Orochimaru claimed that he founded this village so that skilled ninja would find their purpose in life without being beholden to the fickle and warmongering priorities of the Five Great Shinobi Countries.1 In actuality, Otogakure is not really a village, but a giant laboratory composed of various hideouts and bases scattered throughout the Land of Sound and various other countries.2 Otogakure's shinobi use a diverse number of techniques, which are mostly centred around the modifications resulting from Orochimaru's human experimentation. Team Dosu, under Orochimaru's orders, entered the Chūnin Exams with the goal of killing Sasuke Uchiha while unaware their true mission was to be subjected to Sasuke's power after Orochimaru gave him the cursed seal. Later, Orochimaru tricked Sunagakure into helping Otogakure invade Konoha. Based on their map, Hidan and Kakuzu visited Otogakure while searching for jinchūriki.3 The Village still thrives today even without Orochimaru. This Village Specialized in Sound Techniques. They start off with a high attack and inteligents. And Various other villages but Check with an admin first to see if you can have it! Step 3:Specializing Justu You will have to choose which Justu you will specialize in.There are three main ones in Naruto Ninjutsu (忍術; Literally meaning "Ninja Techniques"), is a term referring to almost any technique which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, including the usage of weapons. Genjutsu (幻術; Literally meaning "Illusionary Techniques") are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. According to the Second Mizukage, genjutsu fittingly falls under the broad category of Yin Release.1 This is often used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma (because the body is led to believe it is in pain); however, there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation. Taijutsu (体術; Literally meaning "Body Techniques") is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are far quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat.